Demon's In Black
by Abibit
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get in a fight, Kagome goes home, turns hanyou and joins the MIB. Better summary inside R&R, updates will come asap. Paring Kagome/Inuyasha, Miroku/Sango AN: So there's a good bit of... Inu language lol I'm marking it as T for just in case but I really don't think its bad enough to be rated M
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own InuYasha or MIB: Men in Black**

**Arthurs Note**

**Summary**

**The whole thing starts after the death of Naraku but before the completion of the jewel. ** Kagome and Inuyasha get in a yet another fight and Kagome runs home only to find out from her mom that her dad was a Dark Moon Inu demon and that she was a Dark Moon Inu hanyou. **To clarify, in my story there are two Inu clans, the White Moon Clan and the Dark Moon Clan, and both Clans hated the other. The hatred is so deep that even Inuyasha knows about it, which is saying something since he was basically outcast from the clan, being hanyou and all. ** Kagome then learns that once she turns 21, the spell subduing her demon blood will wear off and she'll transform into her true form. Years later, present day, she's working as an undercover cop when she gets recruited by MIB to work in their new demon quarters located in Japan. There, she's partnered up with Inuyasha to help keep both aliens and demons in check. Now if only the two could actually work together and work as a team instead of trying to kill each other. **Story will mostly involve Inuyasha characters, but will be loosely based around MIB, like the black suits and awesome space guns ^-^ **


	2. The Past

**Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own InuYasha or MIB: Men in Black**

**Chapter One: The Past**

"I need to go home Inuyasha! I have tests to take, homework to turn in and new work to get. We've been doing this how long? For goodness sake, one would think you'd learn by now! I. Have. A. Life!"

"Yea, your right Kagome, you do have a life, but until the whole jewel is found and sitting in the palm of my hand, guess what? I. Don't. Care." Inuyasha and I were arguing… again. And like always, it was over me and my need to go back home; back to my own time, back to my own life outside of the past. He just didn't seem to understand that once all this was over, I'd have to go back to that life. I couldn't just put that lie on pause because he says I should or had to.

"And if it's not something you care about, you expect everyone else to feel the same way?" I yelled becoming so angry tears started falling. "Well this is what I think about you opinion!" I continued, yelling before flipping him off (American style) and storming into the forest toward the well. Why hadn't I sat him? Because I was beyond that point now. If I couldn't bash it into his thick skull that I needed to go home with a few sits, I'd let his brain maul it over when he discovered he couldn't get through the well. I'd been practicing wards and enchantments with Miroku just for this very reason.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Inuyasha yelled not bothering to run after me, probably to afraid I'd sit him. That or he was so full of himself he figured he'd catch me just before I touch the well.

"I believe it means Fuck You… or was it Rock On?" Miroku pondered scratching his head with one hand while practicing all of the little hand gestures I'd been learning then teaching him every time I came back from staying in my time.

"Fuck you?" Inuyasha repeated growling in outrage before leaping after Kagome.

"Way to go Monk." Sango grumbled before smacking said monk on the back of his head.

"What did I say?" Miroku asked rubbing the growing lump tenderly.

"Come on." Sango answered rolling her eyes before turning and heading back toward the village.

"Kagome! Damn it wait up." He wasn't even trying to catch up, not really.

"No, Inuyasha, I'm going home." And there was nothing he could say or do to stop me.

"Why would you need that stuff if you're going to stay here with me?" okay… that might work. I stopped dead in my tracks, not turning around but still paying so much attention, I failed to notice I'd stopped breathing. "I… I love you." He whispered as if he'd had to choke it out. I turned around, still not believing what I'd just heard. At this point it was as if my heart had stopped beating and I hadn't drawn a full breath. All I could think was that this wasn't happening. Now of all times? Was this all some kind of crazy dream?

Then, as suddenly as it happened, the atmosphere vanished and all I was left with was a bitter cold jealousy. Why? Because at that moment a soul collector had appeared, one of Kikyo's soul collectors.

"Ki…"

"Go Inuyasha…just go." I whispered cutting him off before he could even say her whole name. I didn't want to hear _her_ name. The name of the woman, who stole my soul, has tried to kill me and my friends a number of times and has such a hatred for Inuyasha that all she desires from this world is to drag him into hell with her. If that's what he wanted though, who was I to stop him?

"I'll be right back, I swear it… just stay." And he was gone.

"You don't love _me_ Inuyasha and you won't come back… not really." So I too turned my back on that spot, that moment when the world had stopped and I'd hoped I wasn't dreaming.

**Inu- PoV**

I'd said it. Finally, I'd said it and like the dumb ass Miroku's been calling me for the past… 5 years or so, I ran off to Kikyo the instant I saw the stupid soul collector. It wasn't my fault though, I had to know! See a while back talk of a Dark Moon Inu Demon started coming up! The Dark Moon Clan, long before they became extinct, ruled the Eastern lands while my father, before he'd died and the land was passes down to Sesshomaru, ruled the Western lands with his White Moon Clan. This was of course legend mixed with history… or so I'd thought. I'd never found out if the Dark Moon was just legend or it they'd actually existed. Of course it didn't help any at all that no one had actually seen the demon rumored to be from the Dark Moon Clan, on one until now. The rumors and stories told of a dark haired demon with eyes the color of jewels running around the countryside looking for his lost child. I'd started hearing the rumors not long after Kagome and I had found Shippo, or Shippo had found us, and got revenge for Shippo's old man. I'd never actually run into anyone who actually saw the demon until a few months back I'd heard of an old man and went to check it out while Kagome had gone back home to her time. He'd said that the demon had long black hair and dark blue eyes and that he had been crouched along the ground sniffing it like a dog. The old man then told of how he _boldly_ went up to the demon man and _demanded_ that the demon tell of what he was searching for. More like the old man was suckered into asking and nearly wet himself in the process. The old man had then said that the demon had said he was the Dark Moon King and demanded to know where his daughter was. Of course another person then cut in and swore it wasn't a daughter the demon wanted, but his son, so that he could retire and give his land to his son. While another person stated that the other two were crazy and it was his pet goat the demon had lost. Seriously? A pet goat? Anyway after all this I'd gotten sick of the chase and decided the only way I'd get any answers at all was if id sent in someone people actually trusted. So I went to Kikyo. If anyone could find out something, it was her.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo smiled, not the old smile she used to have when she was alive, but not the evil 'I want you dead' smile she'd had when Naraku had been alive.

"Kikyo." I answered with a nod. We'd made an agreement after Naraku passed that as long as she left me and Kagome alone in peace, she could keep her half of the soul. "Have you heard anything?"

"I have." She answered deliberately dragging this out.

"So?" I asked getting inpatient.

"How's my other half been doing?" she asked changing the subject.

"Kagome? Fine, why?"

"O… just wondering. She does carry the other half of my soul after all." She then touched her chest, as if the thought broke her heart and caused her great pain.

"You forget things way to easily Kikyo. You have the other half of Kagome's soul. It became hers the instant you died." Why she always tried to make Kagome out to look like the bad person I have no clue. Maybe it's because that's exactly what she herself was, a bad person. "You never can remember things exactly as they were, but just as you want then to be."

"Do I? I hadn't noticed." She mused laughing softly.

"Just tell me what you found out so I can bring Kagome back to this time damn it!" I was beyond impatient now; I was starting to get pissed off.

"You mean Kagome has gone back to her time once again?" she asked not sounding the least bit surprised.

"Yea, so if you don't mind speeding things along." I answered even if it hadn't really been a question.

She smiled again as silence took over for a few agonizingly long minutes. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, she broke that silence with "So it begins." Then placed her hand over her chest again cringing in pain.

"What's beginning?" I asked, fear piercing through my heart like a blade.

"Did you not feel it Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, her hand still clutched over her heart and a look of pure agonizing pain painted itself across her usually emotionless face.

"Feel what?" I asked not feeling a damn thing. What the hell was she talking about?

She attempted a smile as if I'd something funny then said "Feel what?" she mocked before continuing with "Someone so close and yet you can't feel a thing. You've had no idea as to what she really was. All this time believing in the lie she didn't even know she was living." She then took a step back, her eyes widening in fear as she rubbed at her chest.

"Your right Kikyo, I don't know, so why don't you humor me." I replied in frustration

"You don't know, you can't feel it and it's not my place to tell you." She sighed dramatically then "I suppose in time you'll…" but she didn't say anything else. As if she'd been cut off and couldn't say anything else. I'll never forget what happened next though. She stood there, wide eyed with fear mixed with confusion, as if what was happening to her wasn't supposed to be happening. Then anger and determination replaced the confusion and fear as she'd made up her mind to fight. While one hand clutched at her chest she thrust the other one out in front of herself and produced a large bubble like shield, which forced me to take several steps back so I wouldn't be purified. Hours must have passed as she continued to fight against her invisible opponent as the sky was now a deep black and stars were starting to wake up. I was just wondering how much longer she'd actually be able to keep this whole act up when her shield flickered and the ground beneath her feet began to crack and split apart. What was she doing?! Fighting against hell itself or something? As the cracks split and widened fire started to seep throw and I realized that's exactly what she was doing. The fires rapidly grew, surrounding Kikyo's shield causing it to crack and splinter until the at last the shield shattered and the woman inside fell to her knees. The fire made quick work of the woman, surrounding and burning at whatever it could reach until there was nothing left but a small bright soul. The soul, which looked so perfect, hovered in the air, slowly spinning around, as if taking in its surroundings, but it was perfect. As it spun around in its slow turn, more and more of the ripped and damaged half became reviled.

Even as I stood there and began to wonder how something so horrible could happen, I realized whose soul I was actually looking at and understood why the soul looked so damaged. This was the half of Kagome's soul that Kikyo had stolen. As the dust and smoke from the flames finally died away and the earth closed up, the soul remained hovering in its place as if not sure what to do or where to go.

Silence filled the air as the soul remained hovering in the air. I wasn't sure how long I stood there watching the soul, not knowing what to do or why it hadn't gone back to Kagome. What was it waiting for?

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he appeared from the direction of the village. I didn't answer; I just stood there, not daring to take my eyes off the soul. "O…" he whispered finally seeing the soul too. He didn't say anything else for a while and id figured he might have left, that maybe I'd just imagined him there, but then he spoke again and his words finally clicked on a switch. "Say _her_ name this time." He said softly with a hint of sadness. He'd been told the story of how Kagome had lost her half of the soul, they all had. "Say it, and she'll be able to go home."

Say her name? That's all? "Kagome?" I asked just loud enough. It must have worked too because the soul brightened to a near blinding light before suddenly vanishing completely.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	3. History Lesson

**Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own InuYasha or MIB: Men in Black**

**Chapter Two: History Lesson**

**Kagome - PoV**

As soon as I got throw the well I slammed on the lid… okay I heaved it up and had to push it into place anyway, then chanted the most powerful enchantment I knew on the whole thing just to make sure Inuyasha couldn't bust through it. Once again I mentally thanked Miroku for helping me with my Inu problem. They were so much better than the more than likely made up wards and enchantments grandfather was so fond of using.

"There, that should do it." I sighed sitting down on the step to rest. I wasn't quite sure, but for some reason even the slightest amount of meko energy seemed to tire me out. Of course I didn't speak my concerns to the others. Inuyasha would just say it's one more weakness humans have that demons don't, which would just be one more reason on _why_ he _needed_ to become a full-fledged demon.

"Kagome?" Mom called from outside the door to the well house. Slowly it opened reveling mom in her usual get up of clothes along with a worried look etched across her face that had probably been there ever since I'd left. She instantly smiled though once she saw I was all in one piece. "Are you all right?" she asked walking down the flight of stairs to sit beside me.

"Yea, just a little trouble with the dog." I answered smiling.

"Just a little?" she asked laughing softly. She knew better than anyone how Inuyasha could be when it came to me and my time.

"He put up a good fight." I shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Is that why you put up that shield?" she asked glancing over to the well. It didn't surprise me that she knew.

"Yea." I answered "I'll take it down in a few days though.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Mom said straightening up her posture a little just to emphasize that whatever she needed to say was very important. Id figured she'd come out here to meet me for a reason. I nodded my head and began to stand when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the step. "Out here honey. The boys… well this is more of a girl talk." She answered my questioning gaze.

"But… we've already had that talk." I laughed nervously.

"Yes, we did, but this is about something else. About your father and your birthday." She said sounding and looking very serious.

"Yea, that's why I came home early… well the main reason." I said sitting back down. "But what do you mean about _my_ dad? Don't you mean Sota and my dad?"

She sighed before shaking her head. "No. I didn't meet Sota's father until well after you were born and your father was forced to return home."

"O" So maybe my dad wasn't dead? "Did he come around recently?" I asked. Maybe it had been while I was in the past with the group.

"No" she answered sadly. "Actually, it's about what will happen on your birthday, but it involves what your father did in the past and what he was." She said turning toward me. "I really should have told you sooner, but before everything with the well happened I wasn't sure if you'd believe me and then after the incident you were always so busy with your friends that I didn't want to burden you further." She'd continued but then stopped as if asking if I were ready to hear what she thought was so very important.

"Its okay mom, I understand." I whispered slowly taking her hands in mine. "You had a reason not to tell me."

"Yes… but I should have anyway." She said sadly looking me in the eyes. "I've missed him so much." She continued before smiling. "I see him in you."

"What was he like?" I asked trying not to push by only asking one, of the many questions running around in my head, at a time. Was he a meko or monk too? Could he travel through the well like I could or was it just because I was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo? What did he look like? Was he good at math? Is he still alive? Why isn't my dad Sota's dad? Why did he have to go back home? Where did he live?

"He had your eyes." She smiled softly.

"Brown?" I asked. I'd always thought that came from mom's side. At the question mom frowned slightly and shook her head.

"No… his… and yours, were sapphire." She whispered, her memories taking her rom this place in the well to a time not so long ago. I knew this look well because it was the look Sango would get when she talked about her family and friends of her old demon slayer village. I knew this look because it was the look Kaede would get when she would talk about her younger years when she and her sister would gather herbs and water from the forests and share their secrets around a camp fire. I knew this look… because it was the look Inuyasha would get when he would meet up with Kikyo in the forest and they would remember how things used to be. O yea, I knew this look very well. Even Shippo, the cub of the group who should not know of such pain would have they very look when he'd recall of his father and how they would father food or practice his fox magic in the form of games. Even Miroku, who liked to pretend everything was okay, would get this look when he would look down at his hand and think of his father and grandfather. He'd lost both of them for the same exact reason, which was the curse in the hand. Miroku still had the curse, a reminder of what he'd lost, but it no longer threatened to take away his life at any given second. It was more of a convent weapon now than the curse it used to be. Not really a gift, but not the curse it used to be. So yes, I knew this look, but I had yet to figure out how to help anyone who would show such raw emotions except be there. Once, Sango told me that just being there was the best thing I could do. So I sat there with mom as she went on her memory trip back to that time.

It didn't take very long. As she came out of her thinking, she seemed as if she were waking up, whipping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about mom. You had your reasons." I answered just as softly. "It can wait a little loner too. Let's go get some worm tea." I whispered and started to stand again but her hand in mine tightened, drawing my attention back to her.

"No, you need to hear this and it can't wait any more." So I sat back down and waited. "It all started about 22 years ago. I was tending to the gardens around this very well when I heard a deep voiced agenized cry of pain come from the well house itself. It both startled and scared me to death. Who in the world could have gotten into the well house? It had been locked up for ages, only being opened once or so a year to keep up on maintenance and wards and enchantments and such. Of course after my grandfather had passed away the wards haven't been as great as they used to be, which could be how he slipped in.

"After finding the right key and gathering enough courage, I ventured inside this well house only to discover…. It was empty. No one was inside, but I could have sworn I heard something. I searched this place from top to bottom, except the well itself of course. The stories I'd heard all my life about that well were enough to convince me to stay as far away from that well as I could. Even looking at it would give me the creeps. So shouldn't it be just my luck that when I heard the scream again, it came from within the well and it's closed slid up lid. The only thing I could think of as I walked up to the well to get a better listen was how all of the dead demon from long ago were stored in this well and that one of them could have come back to life and was going to try and kill me on the stop. About how this was all just some crazy trap and I was falling for it." A shudder had racked over her body then at the mention of the well. She silently rubbed her arms for a few minutes, and then continued. "The man inside seemed to know I was near for he begged that I help him from the well. He claimed to be too injured to move but didn't dare stay for the White Moon Clan was hot on his tail. Somehow after much pleading, I was convinced to help this man. So prying open the lid, I grabbed a lantern and rope, tied the two together and lowered them down into the well.

"I'll never forget what I saw next, for it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. There, at the bottom of the well, even drenched in his own blood, had to be the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen with his long dark hair and dark sapphire blue eyes. On his cheeks were dark purple lines and on his forehead was a black waning moon. I could hardly see it at the time, but he also had a black fluffy scarf that he insisted was his tail, but he wore it around his neck like a scarf. His clothes were probably the most magnificent thing of all about him. Compared to your grandfathers robes, this mans looked as if they had come straight out of the history books stored in the attic." She smiled coming from her story and memories of that day to glance my way. "He sounds a lot like Inuyasha's brother doesn't he?" she asked startling me for a moment.

I laughed an answered nervously "Yea, he does doesn't he." 'Please don't let him be, please don't let him be.' I silently pleaded. If this man was Sesshomaru and was also my dad, then Inuyasha was my uncle… "But Sesshomaru has silver hair mom, not black." I stated appeasing my own worry and laughing softly.

"Yes, I knew that." Mom said laughing at how nervous I had gotten. "Anyway, after getting father to agree to come help, the two of us were able to heave the young man out of the well and into the house. After that we patched him up and fixed him a cup of steaming hot roman noodles tea. While he ate, he told us his human name was Kane and that he was the leader of the Dark Moon Inu's. As leader, he and his clan rule the Eastern lands and protect its people, both human and demon alike. He then told of his adventures and how it was during his latest adventure that he had gotten into a fight with the leader of the White Moon Clan and ended up at the bottom of the well. The white clan leader had been showing his youngest half bread son around the lands while Kane had been out patrolling. The two met up and started fighting on the spot. Kane was blocking the other demons attack, slowly being forced back, when he tripped over the ledge of the well and fell all the way down where I found him later. Kane hadn't even known he'd time jumped until we told him."

"So… Kane is?" I asked not wanting to jump to conclusions but pretty sure I knew what she was going to say.

"Your father of course. He had healed that night and left the following day, but about a week later though, he came back with an arm full of the finest dresses and a sack full of gold, as a way to say thank you. After that, when he had the time, eh would come back, each time he would bring sometime different. It wasn't until a few months had gone by that I'd finally asked why he insisted on bringing gifts. We'd told him time and again that he didn't owe us a thing. He laughed though and said that it was what the men in his clan did when they wished to take a female as his mate. I'd had to ask to clarify that he meant marriage." Mom's cheeks blushed to crimson red just at the memory and I laughed as she glared daggers at me. "It wasn't funny young lady." She chided but laughed softly right along. "I'd turned just as red then too though. After telling him how we did things here though, he immediately did it our way, even going down on one knee and begging me to be his as he grasped my hand in his own. It wasn't exactly as I'd always dreamed of, with father watching from the kitchen, but it was still perfect in my opinion. Of course being a Higurashi woman, had to play hard to get and told him I'd have to think about it first. Forever's a long time to declare to one man. Of course things worked out though because here you are."

"So… I'm part demon?" I asked cutting straight to the point. She nodded smiling happily. "But I don't look or feel like a hanyou."

"Well I would hope so honey. You have an enchantment over you that's been keeping your blood at bay this whole time. It's going to stop working on the day of your birthday" She said, a look of hope, probably that I'd both believe her and not freak out, shown in her eyes.

"I guess it does make a bit more since on how I'd be able to go through the well." I said carefully. "But this blood that's been asleep, is it still there or could it have just gone away?"

"That's why I'm telling you now, just in case your father's blood is still in you and you do transform."

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	4. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own InuYasha or MIB: Men in Black**

**Chapter Three: Waiting**

'So my dad was a demon and I'm a hanyou, maybe. But because of the spell on my demon blood, I'm just human right now though and until my birthday my demon blood will stay asleep. That is if it's still alive within me. I might never change back to a hanyou because I might not have any demon blood in me at all. Maybe my meko powers purified it while it was dormant. Whatever happens I won't know until my birthday… which is in about 30 minutes!' I'd been musing over everything that mom had said and all of the things that could happen. I'd thought so much on it that I'd eventually scared myself into staying here in my time until the whole mess was said and done. I wasn't even going to go back to tell the others what was going on. What if I went and told the group and then nothing happened? Would they think I was going crazy from to many hits to the head? What if I transformed and all of my senses became too much to handle and I ran off only to calm down and not know where I am. Or what if I did change and part of the transformation was to grow? What if I grew so fast that my clothes ripped off my body and I was left standing naked in the middle of the village! Yes, staying here in my own room with all of my clothes in my room where I could lock myself in from running away was the best thing to do.

Looking to the clock, the butterflies in my stomach all did little flips as I read there was only 10 minutes to go. I wonder what I'd look like. Would I have my father's black hair and blue eyes or would I have amber eyes like Inuyasha? Do female Inu hanyou's have tails? Will I have the cute puppy ears like Inuyasha?

As seconds turned to minutes and 12 am dwindled closer and closer, I couldn't help wonder what Inuyasha would think of me if I really did turn into a hanyou. Would he despise me like he seems to hate himself or would he be glad to have someone around who's just like him? 'He'll think it's a trick and that I'm just doing it to be a smart ass.'

Looking over at the clock I nearly passed out from fear. It was 11:59 already! "No, wait! I'm not ready!" I nearly yelled leaping off the floor to grab the clock on the night stand… but I didn't reach it in time and the clock ticked over to 12."

I stood there, in front of the mirror, watching the second hand make its way around the clock. I stood there and I waited… and waited… and waited, but nothing happened. Nothing at all. I didn't even feel the slightest bit different. Just to be sure, I stayed up till one that night, only to fall into a deep yet very disappointed sleep.

When I woke up later that day, my whole body screamed in protest. I felt as if I had been hit, ran over then backed up on by the largest monster truck in the world. If the monster truck had a name it was probably be something like The Human Blinder or The Skyscraper Smasher. That was my body but the pain didn't stop there. My ears felt like they were on fire from all the loud blaring noise and my eyes felt just as bad when I was finally able to pry them open. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I'd actually drank alcohol, and way to much of it, and was now suffering from the world's worst hangover.

"Kagome?" mom asked tapping on the door.

"Yea mom?" I managed to crock out loud enough. It felt as if I'd screamed my voice out. The door opened then and mom came in looking very worried yet relieved. "Hi"

"O, my baby." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she came over to help me sit up in bed. "How do you feel?" she asked soothingly.

"Like I've been run over and drank too much." I answered smiling slightly. Even smiling hurt.

"Well, that's to be expected." She replied nodding her head a little.

"Why? What happened?" I asked looking around for anything out of place.

"The blood woke up and you transformed that day." She said in a slow soothing voice.

"So… I'm hanyou?" I asked and she nodded. "Wait, you said 'that day', don't you mean yesterday?"

"No, honey, I meant that day, or yesterday. You've been out since yesterday morning when you went to sleep." Silence fell over the two of us as this sank in. I'd slept over 24 hours?

After a little struggling and a lot of pain, I was finally able to stumble out of bed and with a lot of help from mom, managed to make it all the way to the mirror hanging on the door to my closet and I saw the new me for the first time.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	5. Rejected

**Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own InuYasha or MIB: Men in Black**

**Chapter Four: Rejected**

I couldn't believe what was looking back at me when I finally got in front of the mirror. I was still the same height and my skin was still the same smooth and flawless, slightly tanned from being outside too much, skin I'd always had. What had changed? My hair was darker, a midnight black color that hung like silk all the way to my hips and was just as soft and smooth. My eyes had also changed from their normal brown to a deep sapphire blue with flecks of honey brown. My nails had changed too. They had grown longer and sharper like Inuyasha's but black instead of his white claws. And just like Inuyasha, I had cute little dog ears on the top of my head as well. My ears matched my hair though, a midnight black color.

Mom, who had remained silent up until now, gasped in surprise. "O! Kagome!" she gushed before pointing at my backside. I tried to look at what she was pointing at but couldn't see anything. I must have started spinning in a circle because mom put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"What?" I asked seeing how she was on the verge of tears from trying not to laugh.

"You have a tail sweetheart." She answered. "Here, let me help." Then she reached behind me and gently laid a long smooth tail over my shoulder. It had to be at least as long as I was tall. The long slender thing draped elegantly over my shoulder like a scarf and felt just as soft, if not softer, the color the same black as my hair and ears.

"Wow." I couldn't help but whisper as I brushed my fingers through the thick fur. "I've got to tell the others!" I gasped, forgetting all about the pain from before. The group was probably worried sick and Inuyasha! He was probably so angry…

"Wait, Kagome." Mom tried to say but I had run out of the room before she'd gotten my attention. After taking a quick shower and changing into a pair of blue jeans and green shirt, I started packing my bag to go back in time.

"Mom, I'm leaving now!" I yelled as I ran out the door. "I'll be back in a week or so!"

"No! Kagome, wait!" Mom yelled from somewhere within the house.

I stopped half way between the house and the well house. "I can't mom, I've got to go or Inuyasha will be furious with me!" I was nearly at the well house when mom came stumbling out of the house.

"No, Kagome, you don't understand!" mom said slightly winded from running through the house.

"It'll be okay mom. I remember what enchantment I used and how to take it…" Boom! I never even finished what I was saying because at that instant as I had been walking down the stairs toward the well, the spell had activated and I was shot into the air and across the yard with a loud yelp upon landing.

"I was going to tell you Kagome, but you never gave me the chance." She said once she reached where I had landed in the yard near the sacred tree.

"And what's that mom?" I asked sitting up.

"I think your meko powers have shut down for a while." She answered then added quickly. "While you were transforming, a bright orb went into your room. I think it might have been the other half of your soul. You know the part you said that crazy girl had stolen from you? I think it came back. Anyway after that a bright light glowed from your room for a while before it died down. I think you meko powers are fighting with the demon blood, which your father said might happen. He said not to worry though because it'll eventually settle down and work right again." She informed helping me to my feet.

"How long will I have to wait?" I asked nervously.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, not even your father knew the answer."

She went back inside then to make breakfast for the guys. She'd asked if I wanted anything but after all that had happened, I doubted I'd ever be hungry again. Would I ever be able to go back? I didn't think I could live not being able to see the others. I would miss my friends to much.

For the rest of that day I tried to break the spell to get back to my friends, but nothing I tried seemed to work. I was being rejected by the very enchantment I'd put up and there was nothing I could do to change it.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R**


	6. Koga

**Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own InuYasha or MIB: Men in Black**

**Chapter Five: Koga**

It took several years before I was able to control both my meko powers and my demon blood, but I never was able to go back through the well, even after the enchantment was removed. Maybe it was just because I didn't belong in that time or now that I was hanyou; my blood was rejected by the well… I'd thought of a million different reasons but never an answer to get around it.

So I forced myself to move on in a way. I finished school top of my class and went to college for a few different degrees. I'd finally settled for the law enforcement track and just so happened to be chasing down a robber at the very moment. I'd gotten the call in about the robber, a middle aged homeless man who'd been snooping around the neighborhood for a week or two. He'd finally made his move and the head of the neighborhood watch called it in. After radioing in my position, I ran, because cars were to slow, to the robbery only to have the man be spooked, drop everything he'd looted from the house and run.

I thought I was lucky when I'd caught up to him at the end of the block. It turned out luck wasn't on my side though because as I reached my hand out to grab his shoulder and my fingers brushed the cloth of his jacket, the man literally blew up. Literally! One second he was there, the next I was running through the goop he'd left behind.

"What the hell?!" I screamed taking in my surroundings. "Who the hell just did that?!" I yelled drawing out my gun while still looking for a culprit. The civilians who'd been to nosey for their own good, glanced around too, as if to say 'It wasn't me'.

"Relax mutt." A man with brown hair in a ponytail and demon fangs stepped forward. "The names Agent K and this is now my case."

"Who the hell are you calling a mutt!" I growled pointing my gun straight at his chest. I could smell the stench of wolf coming from him from here. "This is my section mongrel, so I call the shots."

"Ooo, feisty, I like that. What's your name officer?" he asked flirtatiously as if he hadn't just insulted me or shot my robber.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked still not dropping the gun even though he'd put his away as soon as he addressed me. He stared blankly at me as if didn't understand the question. "You just shot a man for no reason! I had the situation under control!"

"O, well he was an alien. A running alien who's broken the MIB law." He answered with a shrug as if what he just said made complete since and completely understandable.

"Yea, and you're not completely insane." I snarled in aggravation, what kind of dumb as did he take me for. Aliens. Ha.

"Anyway, he was under my watch, making him my alien." K said then added as if he had to give a reason, which he did, for why he _shot_ someone. "Plus I'd given him too many chances already. He kind of had it coming."

"No one deserves to die _Agent K_, and what's all this crap about aliens? Do you really expect me to believe this shit?" I asked skeptically. "Because saying the man was an alien is a horrible excuse to kill him."

He laughed softly shaking his head then taking a deep breath took on a more serious attitude before saying while he walked across the street. "Actually," then he was standing just a few feet in front of me with his arms over his chest. "I'd expect nothing less from you, Kagome." He smiled at my confused looked then pulled out two pairs of dark sunglasses and a silver stick like device. After instructing me to put on the glasses, he gathered all the on looking civilians and explained what was going to happen. After that he clicked a red button and a flash went off. Then K said some BS story of what just happened and everyone left as if it wasn't all BS and they believed every word he'd said.

"What the hell did you just do now!" I nearly yelled not daring to take my eyes off the victims.

"I used the neutralizer to whip their memories of what just happened… unless you'd rather they have remembered seeing something blow up?" he asked then added "Plus their fine, actually their better than fine."

"Fine?! You just whipped their memories and you think their fine?! And how do you know my human name?" I asked feeling more and more confused.

"How?" he repeated. "Because I knew you before you ran away." He answered.

"That's impossible." How could this wolf demon, in his black suit and fancy gun have known me nearly 10 years ago and me not remember it? "The only wolf I ever knew doesn't wear penguin suits." I said. Somehow though, even as I said it, I knew exactly who he was.

"Yea, well if you think I look funny, you should see Inuyasha." Koga laughed brushing away invisible dust.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R**


	7. Pie!

**Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own InuYasha or MIB: Men in Black**

**Chapter Six: Pie**

"And I haven't been able to go back since then." I said finishing up the whole story on how I'd become what I was now and why I hadn't been able to go back.

Koga took another bite of his meat pie, letting everything sink in. We were at a pie house now, eating pie. Why? Koga said a friend with the same agent name had gotten him into the habit while he was over visiting the American NYC quarters a few years ago. He also said that his friend said it helps you think which I couldn't help but think was an absurd thing to say, but didn't bother protesting this fact. So here we were, at a pie house, him eating a meat pie, me a strawberry, talking about what had been going on since the day I left and never came back. "You know, that does explain the whole Dark Moon Clan child rumors."

"Rumors? When?" I asked before taking a bite of pie. So maybe the pie theory was a little true. I doubt either one of us would be able to take all this in as calmly as we were if it weren't for the pie.

"O, they were a long time ago. I guess they couldn't really have been rumors though since id actually met your old pop before he passed away. He was certain I'd been around his daughter and demanded that I tell him where you were being kept." He laughed casually at the memory. "He searched my place up and down looking for you."

"And you just let him?" I asked in curiosity.

"Of course! I didn't really have a choice. Even if he was crazy, he was still strong enough to take off my head with a flick of his finger. You don't mess with guys like your dad Kagome. Especially when they've lost something as precious as their own child." Silence filled the space between us as we sat and thought about the past while eating our pies.

"Well, I've told you my story, what happened to you? Did you finally mate Ayame and how in the world did you get that suit?" I asked tugging on the sleeve of his jacket lightly.

"Yea, she kind of beat me into submission." He laughed but I didn't believe it for a minute. "And this old thing? If you can believe it, a group of humans found me. Remember that friend, K; I said told me about the whole pie thing? Well that's how we met. Him and his friends came here to Japan and explained how things were going to be then offered me three options. The first was that I could suit up and join the team or I could stay out of their way and stay out of trouble."

"But how did they know what you were?" I asked not completely understanding how a group of regular people could have found enough hidden demons to start an entire section.

"They were already drowning in alien information before they found us. With a few tweaks and an accidental bump, they found one demon and were able to find the rest after that. They found me with a Demon locator though. And before you ask, the last option was to be put into a new jail they'd just rigged up for demons. So I obviously chose to be on the force.

"O" well that was just crazy, a jail for demons?

"Yea, I had though the same thing."

"I'm in." I said instantly. He didn't have to ask, I wanted in. I wanted to help.

He smiled, chuckling at my enthusiasm and not at all surprised. "I knew you'd say that, even if you were human." After that we argued about who would pay the bill, he won, then headed to the base.

It wasn't as big as I thought it would have been and the elevator only had three floors.

"Umm Koga… there's only three floors." I stated verbalizing my thoughts.

"You're an impenitent person, aren't you Kag? Koga laughed swiping a badge near the elevator buttons.

"No," I smiled "and it's Sapphire now." I stated watching as more buttons appeared as if they had seeped through the metal. He then pressed the last button and the doors closed. "So, who's in charge of this group?" I asked as the elevator made its way down.

"If you can believe it, Sesshomaru." He answered smiling at my surprised look.

"Seriously?" I asked still not believing him.

"What? Did you expect me to say Inuyasha?" he asked with frowning eyebrows but the biggest grin.

"Then I would have known you were BSing." We both laughed, which is the scene the people on the floor we had been going to, saw when the doors opened. I smiled as they just stared blankly back.

"Well, _Sapphire_," Koga said, ignoring his fellow coworkers as they yelled their greetings. "Welcome home."

The sight was breath taking with so many demons located in one area, all for the most part working together. "Wow" I whispered softly in amazement.

"Yea, pretty cool hu?"

"Koga!" someone yelled from the overhead speaker system sounding both very annoyed and very loud. Koga growled as we both attempted to black out the crackling noise, cause from the mic getting too close to the main speaker, by covering our ears.

"You'd thing the dumb as would have learned how to use the overhead speakers the right way." Koga yelled just to be sure the other demon heard. At my questioning look, he smiled and said "You'll see." Before leading the way to the voices office.

Once there, Koga knocked on the door but rolled his eyes afterward. "It's not like he's busy or doesn't know were here." Koga whispered.

"And it's not like I can't hear every word you spit out, wolf shit." Then the door opened and on the other side stood Inuyasha, decked out in the same outfit as everyone else in the whole building.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R**


	8. Fight

**Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own InuYasha or MIB: Men in Black**

**Chapter Seven: Fight!**

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Koga had been right; Inuyasha looked right down ridiculous in his black penguin suit and long silver hair. Somehow he hadn't changed a bit. Well besides the suit, nothing had changed.

He glared at me as if I'd done something horrible. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he growled out.

"Inuyasha, this is the new recruit, _Sapphire_." Koga stated before any more fowl words could spew from Inuyasha. Nope, he hasn't changed a bit.

His angry glare turned to Koga. "So I've heard." He growled.

"So, what's the problem mutt?" Koga was asking for it, was he?

"She's a fucking a Dark Moon dog!" Inuyasha said as if this answered everything.

"And?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. I hated being talked about as if I wasn't there.

"And you'll be dead in a heartbeat if Sesshomaru sees you." He added just as angrily.

"Aww." I pretended to gush. "It's touching how much you care Inuyasha. I'm a big girl now though thank you very much. I don't need a man to protect me." His angry look held a hint of confusion so I added. "Your names on the door smarty pants."

"Inuyasha" a voice came from the direction we had come from, said.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha answered. Koga and I both turned and the instant Koga had he bowed, so I did too.

"Koga." He said before turning to me, actually smiling. "K…"

"It's Sapphire now Sir Fluffy." I said cutting him off. One of his eyebrows twitched in irritation at the nickname, but he continued as if it hadn't.

"Sir Fluffy?" Koga whispered as if no one could hear.

"Later."

"So, _Koga_ was able to find you?" Sesshomaru asked the obvious.

"Yep." I answered while trying not to roll my eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled sounding slightly confused.

"What is it brother?" Sesshomaru asked already seeming to know what Inuyasha was going to ask.

"She's a Dark Moon." He stated as if this was all that need to be said, and it must have for Sesshomaru.

"And she's also a dear friend to both Rin and myself. You will show her the respect she deserves Inuyasha, is that understood?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes brother." Inuyasha grumbled reluctantly.

"So, where's my suit?" I asked turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Suit?" he asked, staring at me as if I'd grown a third eye.

"She's the new member Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated before adding with a smile "And your new partner." Then he turned around and walked into a room at the end of the hall with his name in gold on the door.

Koga snickered at the situation. "Well, good luck with the mutt" he laughed out before going off somewhere within the building.

"Thanks." Both Inuyasha and I said at the same time. We glared at each other.

"Excuse you, he was wishing me luck." I stated which caused Inuyasha to laugh.

"Yea, of course he was."

"Yes, he was. Now, about my suit." I stated in a know it all tone.

One instant I was standing in front of Inuyasha, arms folded across my chest, the next instant Inuyasha's hand was around my throat with his claws threatening to break skin while I hung inches off the floor pressed against the wall.

"Listen here bitch, you are not my boss, you are not my friend and you sure the hell aren't my partner. There is no suit for you because you are not on this team."

Time seemed to freeze as it always does when I'm in a sticky passion and need a moment to take everything in. I'd noticed I'd gotten this nifty little trick not long after I'd transformed, but all I could do was observe and take in my options. I couldn't run or use it to my advantage by taking advantage of everyone else being too slow to stop me. With practice, I'm sure I could get better, but right now, I was just the observer.

I figured up a plan just as time speed back up to a normal speed. I thrust my knee into his gut which caused him to drop me and rub at his stomach in agitation. Taking this to its advantage, I kicked him square in the face, causing his nose to start to bleed. He brought both his hands two his nose and I made a move to grab his sword. If I could get that then he wouldn't think I was so week, especially if I could transform it.

He was faster at recovering then I'd given him credit and as I was pulling away with the sword, his arms wrapped around me in a bone crushing hug.

"Drop the sword bitch." Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

"Or what? You'll squeeze me to death?" I, sort of, chuckled, wiggling the sword at his side.

"I'll rip you to shreds with my claws if I have to." Inuyasha growled out while he began to dig his claws into my arms causing me to softly squeak in surprise.

"Guys!" a very familiar squeaky voice yelled. Inuyasha must not have heard Myoga's yell though.

"Hey dumb ass, I think your servant's calling you." I growled while pushing against his chest with the one hand and trying to loosen the sword from its sheath with the other. I almost had it, I could feel it giving.

"Nice try, but I'm not that stupid." Inuyasha said after he barked out a very fake laugh.

Myoga then did as he always did and appeared out of nowhere. "Inuyasha!" he yelled, perched on the edge of my nose. "I realize you haven't seen her in a while, but do you really need to show such intimacy out in the hall?" he said while adjusting his clothes and whipping at invisible dust. 'Seriously, what the hell was up with everyone doing that? It's completely weird and no, it doesn't make you look super cool or super rich!'

At Myoga's comment, Inuyasha dropped me in an instant, a look of pure disgust plastered over his face. "What the hell Myoga!"

"O, I'm sorry. Was this a bad time?"

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R**


	9. Their First Assignment

**Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own InuYasha or MIB: Men in Black**

**Chapter Eight: Their First Assignment**

"Not at all Myoga. Actually you just save Inu here from getting his butt handed to him by a girl." I laughed while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yea, you were so kicking my ass." He growled angrily.

"Actually Inuyasha." Myoga said and I lifted up the completely unsheathed transformed Tetsusaiga. "I believe she has won."

"Whose side are you on maggot?" Inuyasha asked after staring at the sword for a few minutes opened mouthed in shock.

"Technically he's a flee." I stated obviously. Inuyasha just glared at me for that one.

"Stay here," Inuyasha grumbled snatching Tetsusaiga's sheath from the floor where it had fallen before adding "I'll go get your stupid suit." Then snatched Tetsusaiga from me.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Myoga cried about to jump toward Inuyasha, but stopped as Inuyasha said.

"Stay here with the bitch Myoga." Inuyasha ordered before leaving down the hall to wherever the suits were kept.

"He doesn't know yet, does he?" Myoga asked after he and I watched Inuyasha leave.

"Not a clue." I answered laughing softly.

Then, like always, Myoga ruined the moment by biting my nose and drinking my blood. Flicking him from my nose, I watched as he soared through the air and smacked against the wall. As he slid down the wall he commented on how delicious my blood tasted.

"Glad ya like it, but its mine, so back off."

After that little discussion, the both of us went into Inuyasha's office to wait.

…

"Hey, wench, your suits here." Inuyasha growled, nearly busting down the door.

I swiveled around in the large office chair to look at him. "Good boy." I smiled, propping my feet up on the desk.

"Make your selves at home." He grumbled tossing the clothes he'd brought at the desk.

"Thanks" I smiled "I thought you might say that."

"It was sarcasm!" he growled, getting upset all over again, or perhaps he'd never calmed down and was just still angry.

"Wow Inu, you sure are a cranky old man. What are you pushing now? 700?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Ha, very funny." He growled. "I'd say your just about as old as I am." He folded his arms over his chest in an 'I dare you to say otherwise' stand.

"Honestly?..." I answered pretending to count it all up. "I'm about" I paused dramatically. "31… 32?" I finished.

He barked out a fake laugh at that answer. "Bull shit wench!"

"I have a name Inuyasha. Sapphire, here, say it with me, .re. Honestly it's not that hard." His eyes started twitching in irritation so I continued quickly. "Okay, okay, but I wasn't lying." The irritation vanished from his face once he noticed I really wasn't joking.

"So… how come you look as old as I am?" he asked still not believing completely.

I was just about to answer when Sesshomaru's voice filled the room. "There's a level 4 demon attacking the south side of town. Get Agent S her suit and go deal with the problem. O and Sapphire, there's a rumor, _look into it_." And that was that.

"What the hell did that mean? Look into what?" Inuyasha asked scratching his head at the puzzle.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out when we get there." I answered while I gathered my new suit from the floor. "Now, if you don't mind?" I asked shoving him to the door.

"O, right, Myoga." Inuyasha ordered.

As soon as the door was closed with both boys on the other side, I changed my clothes.

…

"Inuyasha! What the hell is this?!" I growled swinging the door open with so much force is groaned in protest. I'd changed out of my comfortable baggy blue jeans and gray sweatshirt into the shortest black mini skirt I'd ever seen, a very tight white blouse and a black female sleeveless vest. The black slender tie, black shoes and knee length white socks where still on the floor in the office.

"The last suit you'll ever ware." Inuyasha said sounding and looking very serious for all of a minute before he burst into a fit of laughter and I had to count down from 10, very slowly, so I wouldn't rip off his pointy white dog ears.

"Fine." I smiled as if it didn't faze me. I then turned and sashayed back into the office, slamming the door with my meko powers on accident behind me.

…

I nearly choked to death on an apple I'd grabbed on the way out the door, once we'd gotten to the scene. It was if destiny had it in for me to die from a crazy ass bug monster.

"Aaa, Mistress Centipede." Inuyasha mused in amusement, as if he'd expected to see the demon again eventually. "I was wondering when you'd be showing your ugly ass face again."

"You mean you're not surprised to see me? Alive?" She asked sounding slightly hurt.

"Not really, no. You're here to bring Kagome back in time and try and steel the jewel from her, right?" Inuyasha asked smartly. Both the centipede and I gave him looks of confusion.

"Um… Inuyasha, I think your about 10 years behind." I stated as I pulled out my gun in one hand and the space gun thing in the other. Turning to the centipede I yelled. "My partner here's a little slow I think, Mistress, but if it makes you feel better, I'm surprised you're alive."

"Aaa, I remember you." Mistress Centipede whispered looking at me questioningly. "You look different somehow though."

"Don't think too hard over it." I laughed wondering how the hell I was supposed to load the space gun. "Inuyasha here hasn't." I stated, flopping the gun in his direction, causing it to somehow fire and blow up a tire on a nearby car. "Oops, did I do that?" I asked innocently, smiling.

"Watch where the hell you're pointing that damn thing!" Inuyasha yelled. "As for you Mistress, you're under arrest."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try!" Mistress snarled lunging at Inuyasha.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R**


	10. I See It!

**Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own InuYasha or MIB: Men in Black**

**Chapter Nine: I See It!**

Mistress lunged toward Inuyasha, trying to get the upper hand by striking first only to have Inuyasha dodge her attack and counterattack with his claws cutting into the very arm she had tried to hurt him with.

"Ha! That the best you got old hag?" Inuyasha taunted as he shook the purple blood from Mistress from his fingers. She just hissed, cursing the hanyou to hell before attacking again in blind rage. He dodged her easily, jumping up high enough to kick her in the face before landing gracefully a few feet away from where I stood trying to figure out the puzzle Sesshomaru had left for me. I wasn't worried about Inuyasha, after so many years on the battlefield he should be able to take care of himself. I must have been so caught up in my own thoughts though that I didn't hear when Centipede declared that she would attack the weaker once first.

"If I can't hurt you directly then I'll just have to settle with killing your mate first!" Mistress screeched in fury before lunging toward the oblivious me.

Inuyasha who had been shocked at the statement fake laughed before saying "She isn't my woman." He probably figured I could take care of myself and didn't notice I had no idea what was about to tackle me.

I was brought back to reality when her nails started to dig into my chest causing me to jump back in fear. Really, it wasn't that bad, she'd just managed to get a little too close for comfort. I gazed down at the now ripped to shreds uniform top, the only thought going through my mind was how I'd be needing a new 'last suit you'll ever ware' suit.

Of course Inuyasha just had to over dramatize the whole thing. "What the hell wench? Get your head in the game!"

"Sorry! I was just trying to figure something out alright! Sorry I'm not as amazing as you and can think and fight at the same time!" 'or more like have fighting on your mind so that that's all you think about even while fighting!' Why did he have to be so arrogant?

"Well stop thinking and start defending yourself! Your fucking part demon, I shouldn't have to babysit your ass!" We must have been too into yelling at each other to notice that Mistress was now taking this time to heal all of the damage that Inuyasha had just inflicted upon her just moments ago. When we turned our attention back to the fight though we sure in the heck did!

"Umm… Inuyasha…" I whispered softly while he barked in outraged astonishment.

"What the hell! How the hell did you do that!"

Mistress chuckled, the back of her hand hiding her mouth as if trying to look evil before saying "Wouldn't you like to know." Inuyasha, growling and spitting out curses as if they were venom, lunged at Mistress, claws at the ready to rip her to shreds.

"You're done Mistress!" he yelled just before his claws made contact with her neck. That's when I saw it. When his claws were mere inches from slicing into her neck and Mistress's eye were as wide as the moon from fear. There, on her forehead, dug in so deep I only saw it because it had been activated as if in preparation to start the healing process from a wound that hadn't even been inflicted yet, sat three shards from the Jewel of Four Souls! 'That's how she healed so quickly!'

One second he was hovering just beyond impact, the next he was crouched on the ground behind Mistress, thick purple blood covering his suit. When he stood it was as if he were giving the body of Mistress permission to finally fall apart, and it did, in great chunks to the paved ground below. The head was the last to hit, being the highest point in her body, and as it hit, it bounced and rolled a feet or two somehow stopping just inches from where I stood clutching at the slashes in my chest.

Then, just as before, the pieces were wiggling, trying to get back together to heal and revive its owner. "Umm… Inuyasha!" well it would have been a yell if the pain in my chest hadn't started to become worse.

Inuyasha growled turning his anger toward me, "What the hell wench! Stop fuckin doing that!" 'Yea, as if I'm the one healing her,' I thought rolling my eyes as Inuyasha started slicing the chunks of Mistress down to smaller sizes. Crouching down to Mistress's head I was glad to see that the demon was unconscious at the moment. It would have been weird to try and take the jewel shards from her if she were conscious. I had to shake my mind of the mental image of her trying to bite off my fingers before I could continue. It was easy, cutting a whole into her head and digging the three shards from her forehead, easy, and yet extremely disgusting! I could still feel chunks of flesh under my claws as I quickly purified the shards before putting them safely on the outer side of a cup. I would have put them somewhere else if I had a place to put them, but the skirt didn't come with pockets and I wasn't placing them in my shoes or socks.

"O! Yasha! I think you can stop now." I yelled while pulling my cellphone out of the other cup, a bra sure does come in handy hu? So after retrieving the phone I called up Koga for damage control and clean up purposes. "Hey, Koga?... yea, were all done here. Think you can get someone out here to clean up?... yea, I eventually figured it out." Inuyasha was now standing nearby, eyeing me suspiciously. "Anyway, were on our way back now, are you sure someone's on their way to clean up?... Alright, thanks."

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked glaring from me to the phone.

"What do ya mean?"

"You know he's mated, right?" he asked accusingly which I just laughed at, or kind of laughed, my chest hurt too bad to laugh properly.

"Ayame, right?" He nodded so I continued. "Yea, I knew. Actually I knew long before it ever happened. Hell, Koga came to me one night askin how he should do it. I never heard if he did or not or how it turned out, but yea, I knew. Not to mention both Koga and Ayame are my dearest friends, why would I want to hurt either one?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me." He still wasn't convinced.

"Your being ridiculous Yasha." I sighed before trying to make my way toward the direction of MIB only to stubble and fall. I expected to hit the ground, what I didn't expect was for Inuyasha to catch me seconds before my head smacked against the pavement.

"What the hell's wrong now?" Inuyasha huffed, probably trying to sound just a little nicer then he actually came out.

"No..nothing, I'm good." I managed to unwrap his arms from around me and take a few more stumbled steps before I toppled once again heading for the ground. I heard Inuyasha growl before catching and pulling me into both his arms bridle style.

"Bull shit your good. Why haven't you started healing yet?" he grouched, stomping down the road toward MIB. I hadn't noticed his nose twitch or a look of confusion cross his eyes, so drawn into my own mind. 'Why _haven't_ I started healing?' "It's your human night, isn't it?" Inuyasha whispered, drawing me back to reality and realization.

"Shit."

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R**


	11. Miroku, you're alive!

**Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own InuYasha or MIB: Men in Black**

**Chapter Ten: Miroku, you're alive!**

"No its not!" I yelped in fear. Was I starting to smell human? Is that how he knew? I wasn't ready for Inuyasha to know, I wasn't ready to go back being to being a jewel shard detector.

"Sure it isn't." He retorted in a sarcastic tone before rolling his eyes. We were headed back to MIB after fighting Mistress Centipede, a demoness centipede who'd been brought back to life twice now just to gain access to the Jewel of Four Souls. "So does your human scent slowly get stronger and stronger _days_ before you turn human or is it just my imagination?" Inuyasha continued in his sarcastic tone which made me want to smack him across the face! Did he have to be a pain in the ass or was I just that damn lucky? After an anger confused look from me, he rolled his eyes again before saying slowly as if talking to a child, "You can't smell it cause your senses are shutting down."

Huffing in agitation I decided to try a new approach. It didn't really matter to me if he knew the day I turned human; I just didn't want to be around him when I did. "Okay, fine, let's say hypothetically it is, then what?"

"Protocol says, and it's mandatory, that you go to a safe room in the Medical Unit of MIB until your back in hanyou form." He stated this as if he'd memorized it… or had been told it so many times that he couldn't forget it now.

I hadn't noticed till Inuyasha was opening the door to MIB that we had arrived. I didn't even think we were moving that fast. He walked over to the elevator with me still in his arms as silence flooded over the two of us. I needed to get back home and combined the few new jewel fragments with the others and lock myself in my room so no one would know I human. I couldn't move though, and Inuyasha would never let me leave willingly. I couldn't very well fight him now, not in this condition. 'I'm so stupid sometimes.'

The elevator doors opened and Inuyasha walked in. Somehow he was able to swipe his card without losing his grip around me and still be gentle enough not to cause harm to my chest.

"Seriously Inu, ya don't have to go through all this trouble, I'll be fine at home." I tried knowing it would be pointless.

"O, no, it's no trouble at all." He chuckled as he pushed the first button that seeped through not even bothering to wait for the rest. The trip down to my doom was short, we only had to go down one floor, but it felt like a life time. Once the doors clicked open Inuyasha was marching down the halls like he owned the place. He didn't stop until we reached a door painted black with his name scrolled in silver paint across the top.

I couldn't help myself, I had to ask. "Seriously?"

"What?" he asked, obviously not understanding.

"You've got your own room? What? You get hurt that much?"

"No, I've got my own room because I'm hanyou and work for MIB." He stated as if I were the stupid one. "Didn't you listen when I told you the _mandatory_ protocol?"

I didn't get to retort though because at that moment someone spoke up from behind us. "Ah, Yasha… what are you doing here?" I probably could have looked around Inuyasha to see who it was but that would have caused my chest to hurt.

Inuyasha turned toward the male voice to answer his question and I was able to see who it was. "Miroku!" I gasped in shock as Inuyasha went to respond. His grip had lightened and I hurriedly scrambled out of his arms, now too excited about seeing Miroku to actually care about escape. I'd been so excited that I _almost_ didn't notice when the cuts in my chest split open a fraction of an inch more. I nearly fainted from the pain that shot through my body.

"Oi, wench! What the hell's wrong with you!" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed around my waist to steady me.

"Oops." I softly laughed.

"Who's she?" Miroku asked looking very concerned about the now exposed chest wound. "Maybe I should fix that?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'll be okay." I whispered which only caused Inuyasha to sigh in aggravation and Miroku to become even more concerned.

"We were out taking care of Mistress Centipede when she got hurt, then I figured out that the dumb ass here is scheduled to turn human tonight." Inuyasha put in before adding "Her names Sapphire."

"O… but she doesn't have her own room?" Miroku guessed glancing to the door.

"Na, not yet. I'll have to have Sesshomaru look into it." Inuyasha stated.

I was starting to feel left out as they talked about me as if I weren't here. "Hey!" this got their attention. "I've got a question."

Miroku looked confused but nodded his head "Yes?"

"How are you still alive?" I didn't mean for it to sound rude, but after I'd said it I couldn't help but think that's exactly how it came out. "I mean! I haven't seen ya in like _years_."

He thought about this before saying the truth. "Well honestly were not sure. It could truly be anything from being exposed to the jewel shards for too long, or perhaps a side effect from fighting so many demons for so many years, we really have no idea."

I felt confused and very hopeful "So… by we do you mean… I asked praying for him to say yes.

"Yes" He answered giving me a look of confusion. "Now, may I ask a question Mis Sapphire?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sure" I answered not seeing how I'd have anything to hide if they were going to know everything in a few short hours anyway.

"How is it you know both my wife Sango and I? Have we met before?"

"Yea" I smiled at his question. "Though, you probably won't remember, it was a very long time ago, and I was in my human form at the time." I answered truthfully.

He smiled and said "O… that makes since." Before following up with "wait… we didn't?" I could almost hear Inuyasha rolling his eyes at that part.

"No you pervert." I smiled, still unable to really laugh. "Does Sango work in MIB too?" I asked once again finding myself hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes, indeed she does. Actually she should be coming in shortly… would you like me to have her take a look at that when she comes in?" he asked as if reading my mind. 'Miroku, you're amazing!' I nodded my head excitedly, pure happiness shinning in my eyes.

"So, you've got things from here?" Inuyasha asked to Miroku who was not trying to find a key to unlock Inuyasha's room.

"Yea, you go change and do the paper work." Miroku replied as he found the key and unlocked the door. "May I help you into the room?" he asked holding out his hand. I nodded then took said hand as he quickly went to helping me balance.

"For a demoness I sure am a klutz." I thought out loud only to have Inuyasha laugh at the comment.

"Your hurt, and your turning human Sapphire, you can't help it." Miroku chimed in glaring at Inuyasha. "I've known times when Inuyasha here couldn't even stand up, even with help." I decided not to comment on that one but nodded mentally. Inuyasha huffed at the comment, obviously not agreeing with Miroku.

"Well I'm out." Inuyasha grumbled before adding "Stay here!" then turned and left down the hall.

"Seriously, does he have to be an ass all the time?" I hadn't known I'd said it out loud until Miroku started laughing. "What?... O, oops."

"I think it's just who he is. He'll come around." Miroku stated kind of in Inuyashas defense. "He's just been a little… crazy?" Miroku continued as he helped me toward a bed decked out in a red and black comforter set.

"And that's new?" I asked smiling at my own inside joke that had Miroku known who I was; he would have laughed at the comment.

"Well… yes, but more so as of recent years." He commented off handedly as he went about tiding up the small room.

"O… why's that?" This question caused Miroku to pause in though before he shook his head as if answering his own mental question before saying out loud.

"Perhaps this is a question more suited for Inuyasha." His eyes were haunted with memories from the past when he turned to finally face me. "You kind of look like her…" I didn't have to ask who he meant, I knew, and of course I would, I am of course me, he just didn't know it yet. Even if I did tell him who I was though he wouldn't be able to believe me anyway, their Kagome wasn't a hanyou, she was human. "I'll have Sango bring in some lounge clothes when she comes to take care of that." Miroku whispered knowing I would hear him before he turned and left the room.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R**


End file.
